Close
by UndeadDolly
Summary: Stiles has hypothermia. Isaac helps him warm up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Warning: Isaac/Stiles.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Stiles has hypothermia. Isaac helps him warm up.

Close

When his engine sputters, Stiles grumbles and grinds his teeth together, especially because he hasn't skills to repair cars. For this reason, Stiles sighs and snatches his cell phone, except there is no reception. After all, Stiles is far from town, even a gas station.

For this reason, Stiles offs his engine, especially because he hates wasting gas. After all, Stiles is in the middle of nowhere, expect terrifying thunderstorms raging right now. So, Stiles hasn't other options, even though that's not surprising anymore.

After all, Stiles is only human, especially because his humanity has anchoring charms. For this reason, Stiles is an anchor, except for his whole pack. For the most part, Stiles feels useful, even if he's always worn out.

XOXO

As the hours pass, Stiles hugs himself, especially because he's shivering. After all, Stiles hasn't warm wear, except for his thin long-sleeve shirt. So, Stiles hasn't protection, even if he has his thin long-sleeve shirt on.

However, Stiles still feels cold, especially because he's shivering now. Yet, Stiles rubs his arms, expect that too doesn't help him. But, Stiles hasn't other options, even if the thunderstorm let up.

So, Stiles shuts his eyes, especially because he wants to rest. After all, Stiles' sleep schedule is nonexistent, expect during class. For this reason, Stiles' sleep deprivation is worrying everyone, even if he tells them to stop worrying.

XOXO

However, Stiles can't rest right away, especially because he hears someone screaming. After all, Stiles hears his name, expect he wonders why. For this reason, Stiles bats his eyes open, even if it takes time.

But, Stiles shuts his eyes again, especially because they keep closing. After all, Stiles is weary, expect he always pushes barriers. For this reason, Stiles' battered and bruised body needs rest, even if he has werewolves leeching the pain away.

So, Stiles feels himself giving in, especially because he can't resist anymore. After all, Stiles hasn't other options, expect for shivering till the thunderstorm passes. For this reason, Stiles slips away into unconsciousness, even if he hasn't his pillow.

XOXO

But, Stiles shortly awakens again, especially because on purpose. Yet, Stiles isn't angry, expect just confused. So, Stiles flutters his eyes open, even if they repeatedly droop down.

Instantly, Stiles hears the thunderstorm, especially because his car is swaying. After all, Stiles is next to the woods, expect that can't be helped. For this reason, Stiles waits patiently, even if he's shivering.

However, Stiles feels fingers brushing his cheek, especially because their touch is so warm. But, Stiles realizes who's touching him, except it's surprising. So, Stiles tries to get up, even if it's pointless.

"They're blue," Isaac mummers, as his thumb glides over Stiles' lips. "They're so cold. You're so cold."

"Let me go," Stiles mutters, as Isaac's eyebrows knit together. "Let go, Isaac."

"Why?" Isaac muses, as Stiles sighs in irritation. "If I do, you'll freeze to death."

"Why do you care, anyway?" Stiles mocks, as Isaac tightens his hold.

"You're my anchor!" Isaac mentions, as Stiles tenses up.

XOXO

However, Stiles can't breathe, especially because he hasn't the strength anymore. After all, Stiles can't fight werewolves, expect if he has wolfsbane. For this reason, Stiles lays limp, even if it's in Isaac's arms.

Yet, Stiles struggles for air, especially because he's human. Even so, Stiles' shivering body won't take in air, except when he forces it to. For this reason, Stiles' chest violently heaves, even if Isaac is holding him.

So, Stiles' eyes waters, especially because he's having another attack. After all, Stiles overthinks things, expect it isn't healthy sometimes. For this reason, Stiles is trying to calm down, even if it isn't helping him.

"You anchor me," Isaac snaps, as he leeches Stiles' pain. "It's so annoying. I hate how you possess power over me."

"Isaac … " Stiles squeaks, as Isaac pins him against the backseat. "Please … "

"Sometimes, I want to give in," Isaac states, as his hands tighten around Stiles' wrists. "Sometimes, I want to lose control!"

"You're losing control right now," Stiles shrieks, as Isaac growls.

"It's your fault. It's always your fault!" Isaac shouts, as his fangs brush against Stiles' neck.

"How?" Stiles sniffles, as Isaac inhales in Stiles' scent.

"You push me away. It frustrates me!" Isaac snarls, as Stiles breathing returns.

"Why?" Stiles stammers, as Isaac's claws flutter against Stiles' skin.

"I just want to make you happy," Isaac says, as Stiles scoffs softly.

"You're such a puppy," Stiles smiles, as Isaac tilts his head sideways.

XOXO

Then, Stiles rolls his eyes, especially because he's aware now. After all, Stiles is an anchor, except for his whole pack. For this reason, Stiles will always be fought over, even if he treats them the same.

But, Stiles can't help himself, especially because he has his favorites. After all, Stiles is only human, expect he chases werewolves. For this reason, Stiles understands them, even if they don't understand him.

Yet, Stiles still keeps his pack close, especially because they're family. After all, Stiles only has his father, except he's always working. For this reason, Stiles feels alone, even if he's home.

"They can't look for us, not in this weather," Isaac grins, as Stiles whimpers underneath him. "Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Stiles groans, as Isaac shakes his head. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see," Isaac gushes, as Stiles suddenly finds himself atop Isaac's lap. "Is this better?"

"Are all werewolves furnaces?" Stiles grumbles, as Isaac hugs him tightly.

"If you want, I can warm you up more," Isaac gloats, as Stiles frown.

"I'm not some - " Stiles grunts, as Isaac interrupts him.

"I know, Stiles! I wasn't talking about sex. You're fucking freezing. Why would I stick my penis in you, then? " Isaac grimaces, as Stiles' fingers flutter against his arms.

"Thanks … " Stiles gulps, as Isaac's jacket enfolds him.

XOXO

Later, Stiles closes his eyes, especially because he hates the tension. But, Stiles can't do much, except make small talk. So, Stiles doesn't know how, even if he has the gift of sarcasm.

But, Stiles listens to rain, especially because the thunderstorm is passing. Yet, Stiles doesn't move, expect somewhat shift positions. However, Stiles speaks volumes with his fidgetiness, even if he didn't intend to.

So, Stiles leans away, especially because the thunderstorm is gone. However, Stiles shuffles soon away, expect they continue holding hands. Naturally, Stiles blushes, even if he's cold.

"The storm is gone," Stiles says, as Isaac nods his head. "Are they looking for us?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Isaac smirks, as Stiles' eyebrows knit together. "We have cell reception now."

"Finally," Stiles sighs, as Isaac went through his contacts.

"I called your dad. You should talk to him. He must be worried about you," Isaac suggests, as Stiles takes his phone.

"Thanks, I will," Stiles smiles, as Isaac squeezes his hand.

XOXO

Once his father came, Stiles hugs him, especially because his father is crying. However, Stiles shrinks away, expect the technicians catch him. So, Stiles lets them take him, even if he hates hospitals.

For this reason, Stiles' father holds his hand, especially because he's nervous. However, Stiles won't be awake much longer, expect tomorrow. So, Stiles stops the technicians, even if he needs medical attention.

Even so, Stiles sits up, especially because he can't see. However, Stiles still couldn't, except for blurry colors. But, Stiles still spoke, even if he's slurring.

"I never answered your question," Stiles croaks, as Isaac lifts his head up.

"What do you mean?" Isaac consoles, as Stiles clutches the blankets.

"I do trust you," Stiles confesses, as Isaac smirks.

"You should go now," Isaac chuckles, as Stiles blushes.

"Will you visit me?" Stiles challenges, as Isaac strokes Stiles' cheek.

"Sure," Isaac confirms, as Stiles sighs and lays back down.

XOXO

After the sedatives pass, Stiles flutters his eyes open, especially because he hears people talking. However, Stiles can't tell who, expect he believes doctors and nurses. So, Stiles hides underneath the blankets, even if he knows that won't work.

Then, Stiles hears his bedroom door opening, especially because he hears footsteps too. But, Stiles doesn't know whose, except that they're standing above him. So, Stiles holds his breath, even squeezes his call button.

Next, Stiles blankets began gliding off of him, especially because he feels it. But, Stiles pulls his blankets back, except when they're torn from him. So, Stiles scrambles backward, even squeaks loudly.

"Hey," Isaac smirks, as Stiles crawls towards him.

"You came," Stiles smiles, as Isaac strokes his cheek.

"Well, I said I would," Isaac shrugs, as Stiles laughs.

"Guess what? I'm a medical mystery," Stiles snickers, as Isaac shakes his head.

"We both know you're not," Isaac scoffs, as Stiles bites his lower lip.

"How can I thank you?" Stiles stutters, as Isaac takes his chin.

"You're not freezing anymore. Can I get a kiss, then?" Isaac suggests, as Stiles blushes.

"You can get plenty," Stiles squeals, as Isaac pulls him close.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
